Plank's Groovy Arbor Day Party
by Parent12D
Summary: Based on the episode 'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place', the Eds and Andrew are invited to Plank's Arbor Day party by Jonny and they decided to attend, as Eddy was just unaware of what the outcome of the party would be. How will this go? Find out now everyone!


**Hello there readers! I have here for you all another new story that I developed today!**

 **Now here are a few notices for you all:**

 **First off, let me just say that this episode is based off another episode of the series, this one being 'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place' with Andrew included in the mix.**

 **Now in this story, Jonny and Plank throw an early Arbor Day party in October, and has attempted to invite everyone, but only the Eds and Andrew arrive for the fun. While Eddy expects it to be a 'party' party, Andrew doesn't care what kind of party it is, as long as it's fun through his eyes, while Ed has fun himself and Double D tries to be positive with the setup.**

 **One last thing, this will probably be less than two chapters this time since I don't intend on stretching it out. Just letting you all know now!**

 **Enough with the author note now, let's start the story! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN PEACH CREEK JR. HIGH:**

It was a beautiful day in the town of Peach Creek. It has been several weeks since the school year has started and Andrew has been enjoying every moment of it. It was now the month of October and Andrew was still holding it. He would take the opportunity to support and help any of his friends that he has, and today was no exception.

Currently he was in the gymnasium with the Eds as the Eds had planned a science project to be shown there, something involving using your nose to detect something and displaying the results and Ed himself was made the test subject who had something over his eyes but not over his nose. Double D decided to use pie to lure Ed over without him peeking. Andrew had a good feeling about this assignment while Eddy felt like this was one of the only assignments that he was going to get a kick out of. Once the test started, Ed tried finding the pie without seeing and just by using his nose. After several minutes, Double D felt like Ed was about to pass the test, but it was then Eddy decided to have some fun and lure Ed over with his stinky gym bag, distracting the test subject. Eddy felt it would be funny to have Ed crash into a wall a couple of time to try to snatch the source of the smell, and he ended up crashing through the gym bathroom wall as a result.

In the bathroom, Jonny was shown giving an invitation in the shape of an acorn to who sounded like Kevin who was in one of the stalls. Double D then pried the lid on Ed's head off with a tool as Andrew was watching and Eddy seemed to understand what this meant.

"What, that's it," Eddy asked in exaggeration. "We're done?"

"It's all fun and games 'till Ed loses consciousness, Eddy." Double D explained.

"That wasn't too bad though," Andrew smiled. "Even though Ed never managed to get that pie…"

Before anyone else could say anything, Jonny ran up to them and started shouting in excitement.

"Special delivery, special delivery!" Jonny shouted, jumping up and down holding an acorn shaped card.

"Oh hey Jonny, what's up," Andrew looked curious.

"For me," Double D took the card and was planning on looking at it. "Why thank you, Jo–"

He was cut off when Eddy snatched the card from him and examined it, looking a little annoyed.

"Plank's Groovy Arbor Day Party? What's that?" Eddy retorted with a look of annoyance.

The other two Eds, Andrew and Jonny stood their silent for a moment before Jonny decided to break the silence.

"What's that?!" Jonny suddenly shouted. "You live in a cave?"

"Is it something exciting Jonny," Andrew was getting giddy himself.

Jonny then answered the question.

"Every year, Plank pays tribute to all his timberland pals! And we eat, and eat, and eat, till our belly buttons pop out!"

"WOO HOO!" Andrew cheered. "That sounds like fun Jonny!"

Eddy looked indifferent, Double D looked curious, and Ed looked as excited as Andrew about this.

"Everyone's coming! It's gonna be a blast!" Jonny finished the explanation.

This got Eddy's interest as he then looked at Jonny, his curiosity peaking.

"Everyone?" Eddy asked as Ed pushed into Eddy as he cheered.

"Pop my belly button! Pop my belly button!"

"Count me in," Andrew was hyped. "This'll be great!"

Double D spent the next moment studying the card and then figured out something. He then decided to bring up something with Jonny.

"Pardon me, Jonny. Not to rain on Plank's reception," Double D took out a calendar for the month of April and pointed to a particular day. "But Arbor Day is the last Friday in April. Six months from now."

Jonny stood there blankly, not getting the problem that Double D brought up as Andrew then decided to bring up.

"So, who cares if it's six months from now," Andrew stated. "Jonny is more than welcome to celebrate it six months prior!"

"I'm waiting for someone to pop my belly button," Ed commented.

Before anyone could say anything else, a voice called out from the gymnasium. It was Rolf as he had entered the gymnasium with a giant potato as he then started shouting.

"Ho ho! Rolf has impressed his instructors, and surely will receive the alphabet A for his project, Rolf's mystical mixture of mammal manures." Rolf gestures to the giant potato, which got their attention.

"Charming," Double D remarks.

"THAT'S A VERY LARGE POTATO YOU GOT THERE ROLF," Andrew shouted. "THAT LOOKS AWESOME!"

Jonny then decided to run over to Rolf.

"Rolf! Plank's having a barn-buster!" Jonny ran over to give Rolf the big scoop.

"We got an invite! An invite to a party! An invite to a party that everyone's going to," Eddy sounded ecstatic.

"I know right Eddy," Andrew agreed. "This is going to be awesome!"

We've hit the big time, boys! We're mingling!" Eddy exclaimed as he grabbed his friends.

"Follow me! I know where my dad keeps his lucky cologne!"

"Alright," Andrew complied. "We're going to have so much fun! Too bad Chaosky won't make it. He has stuff to attend to."

Double D wasn't too thrilled of abandoning the assignment in the gymnasium.

"But Eddy, our assignment!" Double D exclaimed as Ed was rubbing his gym bag on himself.

"Do we reek of swank or what, Double D?" Ed felt like asking.

"My brain hasn't correlated that yet, Ed." Double D commented.

"Don't think about it too much Double D," Andrew exclaimed. "Let's just look forward to what tonight will bring to us at Jonny's place."

"Oh, if you say so Andrew," Double D sighed as he knew it would be futile to counter back.

The Eds and Andrew then got ready for Plank's Groovy Arbor Day Party that was going to be held tonight…

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING…**

* * *

It was now nighttime as Eddy was leading his friends; Ed, Double D and Andrew to Jonny's house, all of them were wearing fancy suits. They were all ripened up for partying.

"So here's the drill: we hit the cheese dip first," Eddy explained to his friends. "My brother told me that's where all the chicks hang out."

"Baby chickens are so cute!" Ed misinterpreted what Eddy was talking about.

"This'll be so awesome," Andrew cheered as he then thought to himself. _I really wish I could mingle with Marie Kanker right now…_

Eddy having ignored his friends' comments as they arrived at Jonny's house.

"Get the door, will ya?" Eddy told them, having a plan in mind to perform an epic entrance as he walked off for a moment.

Double D was about to ring the door bell when Ed grabbed his hand.

"Allow me, Double D." Ed offered his assistance.

* * *

Inside the house, Jonny was just blowing up balloons for the party, when Double D's hand ended up making a hole in the wall, courtesy of Ed as he had missed the doorbell.

"Ding dong." Ed imitated a doorbell which got Jonny's attention. Jonny then opened the door as he saw Double D holding his swollen hand grimacing in pain as Ed was smiling and Andrew looked hyped. Double D then noticed Jonny had opened the door and then greeted him.

"Oh, hello Jonny." Double D forced a smile.

"We're here for the fun Jonny," Andrew proclaimed.

"Hey guys! A little late, aren'tcha?" Jonny asked.

"Eh, you know what they say; 'better late than never'," Andrew explained.

"You got that right," Jonny then looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Eddy?"

Speaking of whom, we see Eddy reaching through a window and puts a tape in the tape deck. He presses play, and a chant begins. Double D then hears this as Eddy got the rest of his grand entrance ready.

"That's odd." Double D looked puzzled.

"Eddy?" Ed was looking around, all confused and such.

"What's he up to," Andrew asked.

"Out of the way, wallflowers!" Eddy then approaches to the front entrance, holding a bag of flour as the moment he set foot into the house, he slams the flour bag onto the floor, opening it and making it look like an explosion took place in the form of flour as Eddy then slid into the house onto his feet as the lights were moving in all directions. "The par-tay! Has! Arrived!"

Eddy then does a cartwheel towards a nearby chair and lands into it, now holding a glass of fruit punch.

"Now where's that cheese dip?" Eddy asked when he then noticed something; the living room was completely empty, the only ones there were Ed, who gave him a thumbs up, Double D, who looked confused, Jonny, who was giving Eddy a smile of approval, and Andrew who was applauding his grand entrance. Eddy then came to the conclusion that the party was starting in the kitchen as he snapped his fingers.

"A kitchen party, huh? Gotcha!"

Eddy then goes and slides into the kitchen on his knees as he slams into the fridge and notice something there too. White the kitchen was perfectly decorated for Arbor Day, with leaves, balloons with faces and party hats, there was no one in the kitchen either. Plank was at the table sitting down as Eddy noticed that no one has arrived yet. Looking a little annoyed, Eddy then snorted.

"Man! I hate being early." Eddy sounded disgruntled as Jonny entered the kitchen, praising Eddy's entrance.

"Yow-wee! Nice entrance, Eddy! You sure know how to par-tay!" Jonny complimented.

"Yeah, that was very awesome Eddy!" Andrew agreed with this as he entered the kitchen.

Ed then tried getting into the kitchen, only to get himself tangled in the beads. He fights to get through them and only makes it worse. Double D pulls on one of the strings, releasing Ed as he steps into the kitchen too.

"Right on! You guys rock!" Jonny commented as he hands Eddy a party hat.

"That's awesome Jonny," Andrew took that compliment for granted.

"So what are we waiting for?" Jonny hands Ed, Double D and Andrew party hats as well as he motion them over to the table. C'mon, Plank was just telling some killer jokes!"

"Oooo, that sounds cool," Andrew smiled widely as he put on the hat. Ed had trouble putting on the hat as Double D noticed this, helping him with the hat as they were now listening to Plank tell some killer jokes. Silence has passed as Plank was telling a knock out one as Jonny started giggling.

"Hoo hoo hoo."

"Oh?" Andrew was curious as Plank finished it. "OH!"

Jonny then burst into laughter as did Ed. Double D then forced a laugh as he was being polite as Andrew cackled as well.

"I never thought Plank could tell such a joke as that one," Andrew laughed hysterically. "I am quite impressed."

Eddy however was unimpressed as he then cuts it short as he jumps on the table with a lamp shade on his head as he then dances on the table.

"So, while we're waiting for the others to show up, how about we–"

He cut himself off as he peeked from the lamp shade and saw that they all left the kitchen, including Plank. Knowing they were in the living room now, Eddy then walks into the living room.

* * *

All the guests were now sitting on the rug in a circle as Jonny has moved on to the next game that was being taken place.

"Plank says it's Arbor Day party game time," Jonny shouted. "This is a game I'd like to call 'Oak, Oak, Spruce'!"

"It's just like 'Duck, Duck, Goose' isn't it Jonny," Andrew was thrilled now.

"You betcha Andrew," Jonny cheered. "Ready? Go!"

He then starts circling around the guests while chanting 'Oak' several times.

"Oak. Oak. Oak. Oak. Oak. Oak. Oak. Oak. Oak…"

While this was going on, Eddy then looked annoyed as he took off the lamp shade and tossed it onto the ground as he walks over and plants himself onto the ground, in a grumpy manner. Andrew however was excited about this and wondered who was going to be 'spruce', as Jonny continued circling them.

"Oak. Oak. Oak. Oak. Oak. Oak. Oak. Oak. Oak…" He then got to Plank as he then said. "Spruce! You're it, Plank! Catch me if you can!"

Jonny starts running in circles faster now, laughing while at it. Double D looked at Eddy sheepishly as Andrew and Ed were excited by this.

"Faster, Plank, faster!" Ed cheered.

"I've never seen you run so fast before Plank," Andrew whooped too.

"You're wearing me out, buddy!" Jonny remarked as he continued running. Eddy having enough now then shouted.

"STOP IT, WILLYA?!" This caused Jonny to skid to a stop for a moment as Eddy then said. "Um, say, how about that party food? You know, before everybody shows up."

Jonny knew what Eddy was talking about as he then explained.

"It's coming, Eddy. Plank ordered some pizzas before you got here." Jonny told him as they all looked at the phone.

"Awesome!" Andrew cheered. "I didn't know Plank was capable of such a feat!"

Double D was much more confused as he then asked.

"Plank ordered pizza? Um Jonny, if I may–"

He was cut off when Ed rammed into him unintentionally head first as he then shouted.

"Pop my belly button, Jonny!"

"Not yet Ed," Andrew stated.

After a moment of silence, Jonny resumed running.

"You're still it, buddy! Catch me if you can!"

Eddy had enough as he grabbed Plank and tossed it towards Jonny's head as Jonny stopped running when he saw Plank got him.

"Awesome job Plank," Andrew praised.

"Tag! You got me, buddy!" Jonny cheered too.

"Oh, I'll get you, you melonheaded–" Eddy grumbled before speaking more excitedly when he came up with an idea. "–hey! Let's crank the tunes and get this joint a-jumpin!"

But this was not meant to be, as Jonny had a new game in mind.

"New game! Plank says, guess how many seeds are in the jar!" Jonny takes out a jar of seeds and shows it to the others, getting Eddy angry again.

"Three!" Ed guessed as Eddy yanks Jonny away, dropping the jar in the process.

"976?" Double D guessed as the jar lands on the ground, breaking in the process.

"TWO!" Ed guessed again.

"I BET THERE ARE TEN THOUSAND SEEDS IN THERE!" Andrew guessed in a very enthusiastic manner.

"For Pete's sake, Jonny! These games stink, man!" Eddy complained. "If you're gonna have a party, you gotta spice things up!" He then paces around the room in an impatient manner. "Geez Louise! When's everybody supposed to get here, anyway?"

Jonny then realized that Eddy hasn't been informed about that information. As a result he then explained.

"Didn't I tell ya, Eddy? Everyone said they were too busy," Jonny started as Double D was cleaning the mess and Andrew overheard him speaking as Jonny made that motion with his fingers to explain. "Kevin's making cupcakes, Rolf can't find socks that match, Nazz is pedaling papers, Jimmy's washing his hair, and Sarah said 'Beat it, Baldy.'"

Eddy then growls and gains a scowl on his face. Andrew was rather shocked too since no one would show up, not even the Kanker Sisters, since they were probably not invited anyway. He then shrugged off the feeling and regained himself afterwards.

"Oh well, there loss," Andrew smiled again. "They're missing out on all the fun."

Eddy on the other hand, wasn't having anymore of this as he turns around, tossing his hat onto the ground and stomps over to the door and slams it open aggressively as the others noticed this reaction. Eddy was about to walk out when Jonny called out to him.

"Hey Eddy," Jonny started as he was now frowning. "Where ya goin? Aren't you having fun?"

"Yeah Eddy," Andrew agrees. "Why are you acting like a party pooper right now?"

Eddy ignored Andrew's question as he then snorts at Jonny.

"Fun? This party's deadsville. I'd have more fun pulling out my own teeth." Eddy then walks out in aggravation. This came as a shocker for Jonny who got really upset that Eddy felt that way about his party.

"You would," Jonny then sounded really upset as his eyes brimmed with tears, getting the others concerned, especially Andrew. "For crying out loud! All I wanted was to make this a special day for Plank! Sorry, pal!" Jonny was now sniffling as Andrew approached him to comfort him. Jonny continued talking to Plank through sniffles. "I tried, but there's–" He sniffles again. "–no Arbor Day wish this year!" He starts sobbing as Plank tells him something. "Why! I know, me too, buddy!"

He starts bawling as Eddy was a few feet out the door as Andrew was heard speaking.

"Don't cry Jonny," Andrew said in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry that Eddy had to be a party pooper. It'll get better, I promise."

Jonny kept crying as Eddy then felt a feeling in his gut that he made a big mistake. Hesitantly turning around, Eddy goes and walks back into the house, still looking grumpy as Andrew was still comforting Jonny with Ed by his side. Double D then approaches Eddy and then told him.

"Eddy? I admit this hasn't been the most lively of festivities," Double D admitted. "But this party was of utmost significance to Jonny and Plank. Please, Eddy. Let Jonny make his Arbor Day wish."

We see Ed fishing in Jonny's puddle of tears that was formed while Andrew was still comforting him.

"Then we'll politely leave." Double D finished.

"Yeah Eddy, please," Andrew begged. "Please don't be a party pooper for Jonny's sake. Okay?"

Andrew then gave Eddy that puppy eyed look as Eddy couldn't handle the guilt much longer as he then shouted.

"Fine," Eddy shouted grumpily as the cry ceased. "Like it's my fault…"

Jonny had stopped crying and was back to normal as head closes the door.

"Gotcha! I was just foolin. Ha ha ha!" Jonny commented which got Andrew shocked.

"Jonny, please don't do that again," Andrew begged. "You had me worried sick!"

Eddy on the other hand was a lot more aggressive by this as he then snarls.

"Why you little–" He was cut off when Ed grabbed a hold of him and placed the hat onto his head and placed him back down onto the floor with Double D and Andrew joining them.

Jonny brings in a box of Arbor Day decorations.

"Goodie goodie looky!" Ed was hyped.

"What's in the box," Andrew was wondering.

Jonny then answered the question as he then pulled out what looked like a tiny acorn with a bow on it, getting Ed amused as he then admired it.

"Oooo!" Ed responded.

"Yes, very, um...oooo." Double D tried to join in on the reaction.

"Nice," Andrew admired it as well as Jonny placed the acorn into a bottle cap as he then exclaimed.

"Ready? Everyone put your hand on the awesome Arbor Acorn and make your Arbor Day wish."

Ed, Jonny, Plank and Andrew comply immediately as Double D then says to Eddy.

The sooner you make your wish, the sooner you can leave, Eddy."

Little did Double D know that what was about to take place would completely contradict what he just told Eddy. Eddy and Double puts their hands onto the acorn. Ed then reveals his wish.

"I wish this will never end and we par-tay for ever!" Ed revealed as Eddy was in disbelief.

"Say what?" Eddy questioned.

"No way," Andrew said as Jonny got up and looked excited by this.

"Wow, Ed! That was Plank's wish too," Jonny revealed. "You know what that means don't ya?!"

"Yup!" Ed grinned widely as they then started chanting.

"Never ending party! Never ending party! Never ending party!"

The others watched this as Andrew looked mildly curious as they danced their way to the door. Andrew then decided to join in.

"Never ending party! Never ending party! Never ending party! Never ending party! Never ending party! Never ending party!"

Jonny then locked the door and then Ed and Jonny started barricading the door with wood and nails to keep people from escaping as Ed was doing the funniest dance and Jonny was nailing the wood in with a hammer as they both continued chanting along with Andrew. Eddy was beyond furious now as what Double D just told him a moment ago was contradicted by what was taking place as he was red in the face as he then sneers towards Double D.

"Let him make a wish, you said! Then we would leave, you said!" Eddy snarled.

"A figure of speech, I'm sure, Eddy." Double D struggled to say while sweating nervously.

The chant stops and Jonny ties Double D and Eddy's hands together with a daisy chain, as he then revealed what was going to take place now.

"We're the Arbor Day Daisy Chain of Woodland Buddies, who watch over the precious Arbor Day youngling, until it spurts! Into a full grown tree," Jonny revealed as he puts a pot on top of the acorn which was just starting to grow.

"Alright this it'll be fun!" Andrew whooped.

Eddy knew what this meant as he garnered another angry face.

"You hear that? I'll be a hundred years old!" Eddy sneers angrily.

"Oh dear," Double D didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Buckle up everyone," Andrew told the readers. "This could take a while."

Jonny then spoke again to the others.

"Am I the host with the most or what?" Jonny asked.

"You sure are!" Andrew proclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah Andrew," Jonny then talked to Plank. "Hit it, buddy!"

Plank was now shown playing a pan pipe and was doing a particular song, despite the fact that there were no sounds at all. Andrew grinned widely, thinking Plank was a good pan pipe player as Ed, Jonny and Andrew continued chanting and circling the plant.

"Never ending party! Never ending party! Never ending party! Never ending party! Never ending party! Never ending party! Never ending party! Never ending party! Never ending party!"

This continues on for several moments as we pan outside to see them dancing as Eddy then shouts over the chant in a begging manner.

"Grow, you stupid tree, grow!"

This continued on throughout the night and into the morning hour…

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

* * *

It was now a Saturday morning in the town of Peach Creek as we see in Jonny's house, which was still boarded up, was a mess as the people in the house were tired out as the chanting was still going on, in a much more tired manner now.

"Never…ending…party… Never…ending…party… Never…ending…party… Never…ending…party… Never…ending…party…"

Eddy was as tired as he then yawns and then asks.

"Is it over yet Double D," Eddy asked letting out a yawn as Double D looked just as tired.

"Hardly Eddy…" Double D remarked as the plant hadn't turned into a tree. The tired chanting continued from Jonny, Ed and Andrew.

"Never…ending…party… Never…ending…party… Never…ending…party… Never…ending…party… Never…ending…party…"

This went off for several minutes or so. It was then outside the house, a familiar voice then shouted.

"ED!"

This got the chanting to stop as all of them were awoken by this as someone had pried the door opened, opening it by force as the person who pried it open was none other, than Sarah, who had a sneer on her face.

"Sarah?" Ed was shocked by her appearance.

"Good morning Sarah," Andrew greeted her.

Sarah, completely ignoring Andrew then sneered at Ed.

"Ed, mom says you gotta clean your room today," Sarah hissed.

"But Sarah, I…" Ed tried to come up with a good reason, but Sarah didn't give a flip as she then snarled.

"SHE SAID **NOW MISTER!"**

Before anyone could say anything, Sarah stomped over and grabbed Ed by the ear and then started dragging him back to their house as Andrew waved to them.

"See ya later Ed, and Sarah!" Andrew told them but he didn't get a response. Once they were back at their house, Eddy then got up and dusted himself off and then retorted.

"Alright, since it's no longer 'Arbor Day', I'm blowing this fest," Eddy got up and headed for the door. "I'm outta here."

"See ya Eddy," Andrew called out as Eddy went back to his house. Double D then got himself untangled and dusted himself off too.

"Oh dear, it seems like I should be going too," Double D got up and walked to the door. "I bid you all a good day now."

"Same to you Double D," Andrew responded. "Have a good day."

Once Double D was gone, Andrew then got up and then said to Jonny.

"Well Jonny, I think I should get going home too, Chaosky is probably wondering what I've been doing all night now," Andrew said as he approached. "That was an awesome party though. Feel free to see me if you need anything else, okay?"

Jonny still tired out only nodded at Andrew's question.

"Good," Andrew smiled. "I'll see you later Jonny."

Andrew waved farewell as he then walked back to his house for the day.

Once Andrew was gone, Jonny just sat there for several minutes in silence. Afterwards, Jonny got up and picked up Plank and then started speaking to him.

"That was a hoot we had last night wasn't it buddy," Jonny commented as Plank then told him something. "Yeah we had a lot of fun last night Plank. I wish we could have that more often."

Afterwards, Jonny stretched and then decided to clean up the house of all its Arbor Day decorations and then decided to continue his Saturday like he would normally. What other major mishaps or events will be taking place that Andrew will have to withstand and push through with his friends? One could only think about that. The screen then started fading out, meaning that it was the end of the story and the adventure that had taken place as there'll be more fun to come…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY NOW READERS! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! I DECIDED TO DO THIS STORY TODAY JUST CAUSE IT FELT LIKE THAT KIND OF DAY!**

 **ANYWAY, I HAVE ANOTHER STORY PLANNED OUT BUT I'M GOING TO TAKE A COUPLE DAYS TO RELAX AND GET BACK TO IT LATER! WHAT'LL IT BE ABOUT YOU MAY WONDER? WELL YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT THE NEXT TIME I POST THE STORY UP!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY!**

 **WELL, THAT WRAPS UP MY AUTHOR NOTE! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE READERS!**


End file.
